


На кухне, босиком и беременный

by CoffeeCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Evil Potter, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Malfoy, cripple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку на мпрег-фесте 2.16: Гарридрака-клише: Драко беременный, босой и на кухне.<br/>NC-21 стоит не для шутки. В наличии гуро, кровища и физиологические подробности. </p><p>Посвящение:<br/>Большой Золотой Звезде с приветом. </p><p>Публикация на других ресурсах:<br/>Сообщайте </p><p>Примечания автора:<br/>Так получилось, что у аффтара вывих мозга. И приспосабливать этот вывих к родному фандому было страшновато (да я сама себя загрызу, с J2 всё это для меня сквик страшнейший), а вот над Малфоем и вериэвил!Поттером очень даже понравилось измываться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На кухне, босиком и беременный

\- Мерзость готовится, - проскрипело над ухом.

Драко едва не выронил картофелину и зацепил ножом палец. Мутная вода в ведре на секунду стала розоватой из-за крови, но быстро вернулась к прежнему виду. Он бросил недочищенную картошку в таз, вытер по быстрому руки и поплёлся, придерживая живот, на зов. Хозяин ждать не любит. Господин Поттер нетерпелив.

Малфой почти год учился называть его так. Не Самый-Подлый-Грязнокровка-на-Свете и не Выродок-Отдай-Обратно-Мою-Палочку. Хозяином научился звать за секунды. Предателем он никогда его не числил, ведь его Поттер не предавал, втёрся в доверие к Ордену Феникса, вычислил и раскрыл двурушника Снейпа, вывел безмозглых дамблдорцев на побоище и первым накрыл их заклинанием неподвижности. Нет, Поттер его не предал, всего лишь раскрыл заговор старших Малфоев и подбил Господина-Имя-Которого-Нельзя-Называть-Тем-Кто-не-Имеет-на-Это-Права на чистку рядов Пожирателей. И полутора лет не прошло с великой победы. Все замеченные в связях с врагами прошли через Министерство Дознания, и Драко до сих пор просыпается ночью на мокром тюфяке, если ему снится то время. И ему совершенно не стыдно отстирывать следы испуга: всех, кто не сумел оправдаться, прокатывали через новейшие изобретения магов-искателей, Круциатус после них казался щекоткой.

Существо в животе шевельнулось, по ноющим внутренностям прилетело очередным ударом, и Малфой согнулся, застонав, пережидая буйство. Выродок эволюции домашних эльфов прошипел в ухо:

\- Мерзость скоро доносит наследника и мерзость выкинут в загон для шлюх, где ему место.

Добби его и пальцем не тронул, брезговал. Но слова так погано совпали с точным ударом по мочевому, что по ногам брызнула струйка. Драко обтёр ляжки подолом и заставил себя поковылять дальше. Все знают, от высших магов до домашнего эльфа, если Хозяин подумает, что ждал долго, он может и не дождаться родов, выдерет из живота семимесячного, вынянчит магией и вскормит кровью "мамаши". Хозяин и не такое мог. Выкупив полоумного от пыток Малфоя с аукциона Министерства, он доплатил за обучение его важным, с точки зрения Хозяина, навыкам - покорности и умению кончать только когда внутри распёрло членом. Первый урок чуть не отправил его в Мунго. Драко, смирившийся уже с рабской долей, привычно предлагающий себя в обмен на послабления, тогда еще удивился, зачем привязали сложнее обычного, ремни крепились не только на конечностях, но и по телу. А потом пришёл Хозяин с палачом и, перетянув жгутами вены, не требуя ничего и не объясняя, с хрустом как на мясном рынке, оставили его без рук.

Давясь через крик вонью палёного мяса, он бился в креплениях. Белые, обескровленные кисти лежали пред ним, подрагивая. А Хозяин бил по щекам и требовал его слушать. Тот его голос, хриплый от множества заклинаний, запах настоек и алкоголя, взгляд, горящий безумием высшей магической пробы, всё это приходит во снах, если остались силы их видеть. Он держал тогда его за волосы, намотав на кулак, как грязную паклю, и говорил:

\- Когда люди теряют часть тела, знаешь, что страшит их больше всего?

Он будто ждал ответа, рассматривая выкаченные от шока глаза и рот, раззявленный в попытке не задохнуться.

\- Даже не боль. Нет. Им страшно, что "больше никогда" они не смогут что-то сделать.

Палач прицелился и отделил ноги. Обе стопы одним ударом, Хозяин расщедрился на профессионала. Драко пришёл в себя не сразу, адская боль и то самое "никогда" рвали на части. Если бы не знал, в чьи руки попал, он бы надеялся сдохнуть, а так - выл, переживая агонию, умолял пощадить, клялся всеми богами, что будет покорным, что сделает для Хозяина всё-всё...

\- Знаю, - соизволил ответить тот и взял за яйца.

Нож чиркнул по самому нежному, прохладным остриём отделяя плоть, пальцы полезли в рану, выдирая на живую естество. На Драко снизошла Великая Белизна. Он затопила глаза, влилась в уши, ожоговой волной прокатилась по телу, замерла у последней грани сознания, грозя смыть его навсегда, оставить чистое тело, готовое для Хозяина, открытое для Него и принимающее Его любое пожелание как Дар. Он слышал, как хрустели зубы, пока палач зашивал его раны внизу, чувствовал каждое шевеление инструментов, пока его потрошили и перекраивали. Холодный пот смешался со слезами, но он не мог оторвать взгляд от Хозяина, ловил каждое слово, до смерти боясь пропустить.

Тот подошёл ближе, тронул за подбородок. 

\- Открой рот.

Драко видел, как блестят клещи, но рот словно сам приоткрылся, выполнил волю Хозяина, презрев ужас былого владельца. Челюсти переклинило, и он скулил, глотая слюну, кровь и костную крошку, пока Хозяин выдёргивал обломки передних зубов. Палач помогал рвать коренные. Обоссанного и обрыдавшегося, сучащего обрубками в жажде служить владельцу, Хозяин погладил по распухшей щеке и пообещал:

\- Глаза я тебе оставлю. 

В груди полыхнуло благодарностью, счастьем от Его бесконечной щедрости, но он был так слаб, что голове что-то треснуло, и белизна затопила. 

Хозяин не счёл Мунго необходимым, Драко очнулся в шлюшатнике, в секции для богатых, если судить по чистоте матраса и одежде того, кто его ебал. Лицо казалось смутно знакомым, перекошенное в натуге сложно было понять. Культи полностью зажили, лунки зубов почти закрылись. Он дёрнулся под прижимающим телом, заскулил, зовя хозяина. Клиента его потуги только возбудили, он драл его, раздирая промежность и требовал повторять набор бессмысленных слов.

\- Да, господин Филч! Мне так хорошо с вами, господин Филч! Пожалуйста, сделайте мне больнее, господин Филч! Ох, вы великолепны! Вы были правы, господин Филч, это лучшее место для меня, и вы лучший, кто трахал мою ничтожную задницу...

Он шептал это, пока зад не заполнило влагой. И немного после того. Потом заявилась мадам управительница и пообещала позвать Хозяина, если он будет хорошо себя вести и прилежно учиться. До сих пор, закрывая глаза, он в подробностях может вспомнить её уроки: как правильно принимать член губами, как натирать его языком "иначе зачем его оставили", как вибрировать горлом, ведь связки нужны для того же. Когда он пискнул от боли на слишком большом елдаке, она заставила его сутки пропрыгать на раздирающем внутренности резиновом монстре, магией завернула анус обратно, и раб научился счастливо лыбиться любой боли, не показывая дёсен и растягивая разбитые для пухлости губы. Он научился смотреть в глаза, ожидая команды, не смаргивая даже если знакомо лицо. Он хорошо научился забывать лишнее.

Даже стал популярен, зад приходилось лечить каждый день, его не любили брать в рот, клиентам нравилось его слышать, мять жёстко гладкий лобок, таранить задницу и слушать всё тот же набор слов, смысла которых он осознавать не стремился. Все мысли были о Хозяине, который заберёт отсюда, оставит рядом с собой. Может быть даже оценит по справедливости его умения и будет сам пользовать своего раба, избавит от потной, пропахшей спермой карусели борделя.

Клиенты сменялись один за другим, некоторых он узнавал, не по старой памяти, просто часто их видел. Он отдавался под каждым с энтузиазмом, как с долгожданным любовником в первый раз, ленивых здесь не кормили. Подмахивал, сжимаясь, стеная будто от счастья. И подумал, что сойдёт с ума, когда мадам задалась целью научить его кончать задом, в голове не умещалось, чем он может это сделать, спереди только припухшая от частых любопытных ощупываний дырочка. Он привык, что клиенты через одного лезут туда руками, трут уродливый длинный, почти до ануса шрам. Он даже в прошлой жизни, как не больно было копаться, не смог найти, чтобы он был под мужчиной и кончил, до войны сам никому не давал, а в Министерстве Дознания его удовольствием не заморачивались. Но если мадам чего хотела... Через неделю мучений, после угроз и вздрючек, он вдруг содрогнулся на резиновом дилдо, взвыл от прошившей откуда-то изнутри не-совсем-боли и рассмотрел с удивлением каплю опаловой жидкости, проступившей внизу. За вторую неделю он научился кончать почти под каждым, теряя силы в болезненных судорогах и приводя клиентов в восторг и странное умиление.

Чтобы не умер от нагрузки, мадам сократила количество посещений. Даже привычную сопливую кашу стали сдабривать маслом, позволяя немного восстановить вес. Раб, который порой забывал как его зовут, вспыхнул новой надеждой и не сдержал слёз, когда двери с утра открылись и на пороге возник Он. От счастья дрожал живот и пульсировала свежезалеченная задница. Следом вошёл ещё один мужчина.

\- Что, вправду настолько хорош?

\- Бесподобен, - хозяйская рука потрепала по волосам.

\- Золотой мальчик, если верить Долорес.

\- Серебряный. Вот было бы у него две дырки, тогда бы стал золотым.

\- Могу помочь, потом. А пока... можно?

Хозяин оделил вниманием напрягшегося в готовности раба. Тот готов был порваться на части, чтобы оправдать эту честь.

\- Можно, - сухая команда щёлкает, как спусковой механизм. Драко, прогнувшись, продемонстрировал свою дырку и облизал опухшие губы. Зрачки у клиента расширены, он быстро делает выбор.

\- Соси.

Член большой, терпкий. Волоски оцарапали губы, головка заполнила горло до отказа. Малфой, забывая себя, сосал и работал губами, стонал, дрожа горлом, таращил слепые от недостатка воздуха глаза, чтобы клиент видел его лицо во всей красе.

\- Бля... - прорычал мужчина, заливая семенем горло и вдавливая лицом себе в пах. - Охуителен... 

Малфой сглатывал, массируя опадающий член, и надеялся, что сможет выдержать, не дыша, ещё чуть-чуть. Ради Хозяина.

\- Берёшься? Сосать он в процессе сможет, пользуйся сколько угодно.

\- Спрашиваешь, такой прорыв в медицине! 

Малфой вдруг кончил всем телом от удушья и позорно свалился в обморок.

Только очнувшись в замке Хозяина, он понял, что жизнь у мадам была проста, понятна и почти безболезненна. Господин Слизнорт в первый же день располосовал ему всё между ног и запихнул внутрь сосуд вроде магического из непонятной ткани. И заставил ползать кругами, чтобы кровь разгонялась. Новые швы стягивали, давя немилосердно, низ живота и непривычные к движению культи простреливало болью, а господин Слизнорт только ухмылялся и требовал отработать затраты и подставлял член. День за днём Драко выл в магическом круге, так, как его, даже оборотней в полнолуние не ломало. Но первый эксперимент не удался, и чужеродная ткань выходила из него с гноем неделю. Второй заход, когда зелий внутри было больше, чем крови, получился. Малфой давился горечью полынной настойки, боялся сблевать после солодовой, икал часами после почему-то прописанного костероста.

Спустя два месяца, когда раб уже губы стёр на его члене, господин Слизнорт продемонстрировал результат Хозяину. За лёгкий интерес в зелёных глазах, Драко бы душу отдал. Но господин только хмыкнул, рассмотрев недояйца, выращенные на месте прежних и залез пальцами внутрь, в его новую дырку и хмыкнул. Спросил, разглядывая зародыши пальцев на отросших ступнях:

\- А это зачем?

\- Побочный эффект терапии, если захочешь, могу после удалить. 

Малфой заледенел, сжимаясь от страха и с ужасом понимая, что руки, которыми он придерживался на узкой кушетке, цепляясь за неё снизу, не видны. И Хозяин может решить, что раб их так спрятал. 

\- Но лучше оставить до родов, при таком малокровии нужно будет много движения, чтобы плод не страдал. А верхние могу хоть сегодня убрать.

Драко сложил руки на животе, пока от него не требовалось ноги задирать, он мог не держаться. Крошечные пальчики с едва обозначенными ногтями жутко смотрелись на миниатюрных ладошках, приделанных к огрубевшим запястьям. Хозяин сморщил нос.

\- Тогда до нормального отрасти, он жутко грохочет, когда ты его гоняешь по кругам. И руки оставь, терпеть здесь бездельника девять месяцев не собираюсь, не сдавать же к Амбридж, в самом деле, это может отразиться на ребенке.

Неделю Слизнорт выделил на восстановление костей, а потом назначил первый сеанс оплодотворения. Лёжа перед хозяином, пьющим зелье для возбуждения, Малфой впервые осознал всю величину объявшей его проблемы. Хозяин его не хотел. Нет, точнее - ХОЗЯИН ЕГО НЕ ХОТЕЛ. Он помял с интересом то, что вырастил Слизнорт на месте отрезанных гениталий, ворвался членом в неразработанную и слишком узкую дырку и после десятка фрикций просто слился внутри. И всё это с выражением лёгкой брезгливости. Это убивало сильнее, чем не опавший член в разорванном нутре. Сильнее, чем повторные заходы и попытки заткнуть отверстие анальной пробкой, чтобы семя не вытекало. Он привык чувствовать боль и даже кончать от боли, но все, кто имели его, насиловали не из нужды. Они хотели его, драного, грязного и забывшего о гордости древнего рода. Хотели ощутить его тело изнутри и вызвать ответные стоны. Они хотели быть с ним. А Хозяин всего лишь терпел.

И будущее становилось отчаянно ясным. Он выносит для Хозяина ребенка, может не с первой попытки, но Драко верил: его заставят сделать это, даже если придётся отпилить не только ноги, но и голову. А потом он достанется Амбридж. И старые клиенты с удовольствием доведут его до беспамятства и будут трахать бесчувственной куклой, пока он не сдохнет. Или не истреплется на столько, что и в борделе станет нужен только как игрушка для самых сумасшедших, Драко видел таких, когда его на мытье носили. Госпожа Амбридж поощряла изобретательных поставщиков рабов. Они не будут так щедры, как Хозяин, не станут оставлять лишнюю плоть, для дешёвых ебален достаточно тугой дырки и беззубого рта, самые осторожные могут и челюсти вырвать, минет, как говорили клиенты, у таких сосок особенный. И морщины не заметны на обвисшем верблюжьей мордой лице.

Уныние закрасило серым тоскливые будни. Днём, когда отпускал Слизнорт, он учился заново ходить. Дело было не столько в ногах, хотя кожа на выросших пятках была совсем нежная, скорее в том, что отросло на замену члену. Пупырышка торчала вперёд и прострелами боли заставляла сгибаться пополам, только бы не касаться ею одежды. А яйца болели, словно на них гирю привесили, и малейшее трение ощущалось как пытка. Однажды Малфой наткнулся на зеркало в северном коридоре. Испугался. Немудрено, что Хозяину он не по нраву. Лицом - лягушонок, зубы хоть выросли, но были почти незаметны, волосы длинные, но настолько тусклы, считай что их нет. Мозоли на голенях коркой покрылись, ноги кривые, и походка точь в точь как у жабы - раскидывая коленки врозь.

Он ненавидит в этот момент и свой древний род и упёртых предков, блюдущих чистоту крови: что ему с этого сейчас, когда Хозяин его не хочет, и жалкая жизнь замерла на волоске, на пуповине незачатого ребёнка. Древняя кровь, как же... Он разревелся, жалея себя, и не ходил тем коридором больше. А где-то внутри зудела потерянная память, что-то про кровь.

Во время оплодотворения Хозяин любил поговорить. С рабом было не о чем, и он развлекался беседой с профессором. Слизнорт порой тоже пристраивался, толкался в рот. Драко был счастлив в такие моменты, не надо было держать улыбку, натягивайся поудобней и всё.

\- Почему не возьмёшь девку? Мелкую Уизли скоро освободят, блондиночку Лавгудов Торн обещал выставить на продажу. Потасканные, но вполне ничего, ещё десяток отпрысков нарожают.

\- Кому нужны бляди?

\- Сказал хозяин лучшей дырки в заведении Амбридж.

\- И через двадцать лет начнут выяснять, кто же не близкий родственник, чтобы жениться. Из маглов предложишь сук набирать? Расплодить квибов? Лучше уж приберу к рукам последнего из Малфоев. Я думаю о будущем расы магов.

\- О да! - запыхавшись, кончил профессор. - Будущее магов должно быть прекрасным.

В этот раз рабу не хватило сил подняться. Битый месяц его драли в хвост и в гриву, и без толку. Беременность не наступала.

Слизнорт задвинул по свеже разодранному два пальца, прижал другой ладонью живот, от импульса поисковой магии Драко завыл, но дёрнуться не посмел. 

\- Опять ничего. 

\- Может яйцеклетки неправильные? 

\- Великий Мерлин, Гарри! Если я говорю, что я что-то могу, то я верен словам. 

Он вытащил пальцы и ущипнул раба за яйца, вой перешёл в скулёж.

\- Почему только они не выходят...

\- Может, заставить его кончить?

\- Побойтесь Вселенской магии, друг мой, чем?!

\- Долорес его обучила.

Хозяин великодушно зарастил разрывы, затянув мышцы по обыкновению туго. Погладив себя, он пристроился к нижней дырке. Драко давно ею не работал мышцы стянуты и зажаты, но кого б это остановило. Хозяин втиснулся и, покачиваясь, увеличил амплитуду, вдалбливаясь в покорное тело, постанывая от жара и плотности внутри.

\- Ммм... Что ж я тебя раньше не ебал... Такая узкая задница... Ох...

Оказывается, бывает и проститутский рефлекс, почуяв, что Хозяину нравится, Драко воспрял. Отработанными на сотнях хуев движениями он подавался вперёд, крутил задом и сжимался изо всех сил. Если Хозяин оценит, может он передумает... И раб отдавался ему всеми фибрами жалкой души. К привычным движениям тела присоединился и голос. Хозяин чуть с ритма не сбился, услышав обычные для раба трели про "сильнее пожалуйста, о, ваш член так хорош!", но оценил и стал драть так, что Драко на столе подкидывало. Член растянул внутри, заполнил, знакомое возбуждение скользнуло из остро-болезненной точки в пах и по всему телу. Жар скапливался внизу, в потаённых глубинах искалеченного организма, просачивался наружу в стонах и мольбах. Потом получилось странное, вернулось забытое давно чувство, что яйца поджались, и всё стоит, даже рука дёрнулась коснуться, смять под головкой и додрочить, излить напряжения густой спермой. 

Хозяин, раскрасневшийся, с прилипшей ко лбу чёлкой, смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением, ебал и смотрел. Драко позволил привычной нескладице скатываться с губ, тёк словами, загонял себя к неизбежному концу. Дёрнуть за член хотелось больше, чем выжить. Стояло невыносимо и требовало - погладь! Перед глазами проплыли уроки Амбридж, он изогнулся, чтоб членом Хозяина доставать там, внутри. Господин Поттер тоже помог, растянул ему ноги чуть не до надрыва и забивался, словно хотел пополам распахать. Мошонку словно огнём опалило, отросток занялся пламенем, а раб, заорав непотребное, выдавил из себя несколько мутных капель и вырубился, содрогаясь на хозяйском члене.

Как его отнесли в "родную" каморку, он напрочь не помнил. Что еще делали с ним на столе - тоже. Но с этого дня вместо старой рогожи его в каморке ждал тюфяк с настоящей соломой, а в миске - овощное рагу и кусочки рыбы. Малфой проглатывал рыбу не жуя, под брезгливым взглядом очередного эльфа, и удивлялся, как он мог в прошлой жизни её не любить.

Через неделю Хозяин вернулся, из Лондона, как оказалось. Он присмотрелся к Малфою, на лице смесь брезгливости и... Драко сказал бы, что жалости, но Хозяин такими заболеваниями не страдает. 

Слизнорт осматривал в это раз осторожно, бережно раздвигая стенки влагалища. Поисковый импульс лёгкий, как щекотка.

\- Наши старания удались! - гордо провозглашает он. - Мои поздравления, Гарри, будет мальчик.

Хозяин словно не слышал. Положил руку на шею рабу и спросил, окатив Империо:

\- Что последнее ты помнишь о прошлой жизни?

Немеющими от придавившей магической мощи губами, Драко вышептал:

\- Господин Кошими снял с меня простынь, сказал как меня зовут, и что с этого дня смысл моей жизни - хорошо работать на благо Хозяина. Господа из охраны показали мне как. Было больно. Потом я увидел вас, Хозяин.

Он почти не врал, разве можно назвать памятью жалкие крохи, всплывающие то тут, то там. Его настоящая жизнь началась в Министерстве Дознания.

Хозяин злобно смотрел на него, словно решая, убить или выкинуть прочь. Потом заметался, снося столы и круша колбы, расшвыривая свитки и записи. Слизнорт метался, пытаясь удержать:

\- Гарри, ради всего святого!

\- Они обманули меня! Отдали пустую болванку! Что толку, только выглядит похоже, но не он ведь, не помнит, не знает ни черта! К дьяволу и древним магистрам!

Слизнорт умудрился отбить в гневе брошенную Авада кедавра, Драко, увидев, что его ждёт, заскулил и заревел в голос:

\- Хозяин, пожалуйста, господин Поттер...

Чтобы не видеть смертельного гнева, прикрыл лицо руками, размазывая слёзы и сопли по нему, трясся в ожидании последнего слова.

\- Гарри! Ребёнка пожалей! - рявкнул в последнем усилии Слизнорт.

И это возымело эффект. Дверь хлопнула, Драко сделал вдох, не веря, что ещё жив.

***

Долгие недели Хозяин делал вид, что нет у него раба. Ездил по делам, разбирал библиотеку. Решила всё предсказуемая случайность. Десять секунд, когда не успел удрать из гостиной, Драко был уверен, что его убьют. Но Хозяин опрокинул его на стол, разворотил зад, не сдерживаясь тараня членом, и оставил, перепуганного, затирать следы мочи и спермы на ковре.

Утром пришёл Добби, прошипел, что раб должен быть всегда готов для Господина. Оставил пошлую ночнушку с рюшами. И мыло, тошнотворно воняющее розами. И дело пошло.

Существо он почувствовал раньше, чем Слизнорт провозгласил успешную беременность (в четыре месяца профессор мог выкормить младенца материнской кровью, хоть Поттер и предпочёл нормальные роды). Долю секунды Малфой думал, что его пучит, но шевеление в кишках, заставившее заблевать пол перед собой, было настолько сторонним, неестественным, что проще было вытошнить желудок, чем смириться с наличием внутри какой-то живой дряни.

Существо, ещё не видевшее свет, сразу проявило характер. "Мамочку" оно едва терпело, мстило пинками и тошнотой за каждое неудобство. И неудобным считало всё, от ходьбы до попыток выспаться. 

\- Истинный Поттер! - провозгласил Господин, когда увидел бурную деятельность отродья, живот ходуном ходил, а Драко только и мог, что привычно терпеть и улыбаться. Не согласиться было сложно. 

Хозяин стал чаще звать его к себе. Трахать тоже чаще, но развлекался и "общением" с ребёнком. Существо словно признавало родство, стихало, трогало изнутри острыми лапками его руку. Или пинало по почкам, наслаждаясь вместе с отцом корчами утробы.

Редко Поттер усаживал Драко в кабинете перед собой и напивался до зелёных чертей. Кричал на него потом, кидался стаканами, пытался сильнее оскорбить. Драко словно оживал в такие моменты: так реагировать можно только на равного, на раба так не злятся. Но чернота вместо памяти и боль от хрустящих обломков сдохшей гордости не давали насладиться. Он смотрел в бесовские глаза и продолжал улыбаться, пока Хозяин не засыпал.

Слизнорт, пришибленный Империо, больше не доставал. Драко мог бродить в свободное время по тёмным комнатам, трогать вещи, которые знал в прошлой жизни. Снова наткнулся на отражения.

В зеркалах спальни он отражался другим. Странно красивым, изящным даже. Худой, но пропорционально сложенный, с белой кожей, тонкокостный и светловолосый, он в отражении был похож на картинку из детской сказки. Заузившаяся, пока не было зубов, нижняя челюсть, делала лицо кукольно-детским, глаза казались огромными, а длинные локоны скрывали несуразно большой теперь череп, казалось, это причёска хорошо держит объём. Он смотрел в отражение и сам удивлялся.

Зеркало в северном коридоре так не щадило. В нём драная шлюха скалилась обломками зубов, шрамы стянули кожу, как криво приштопанные заплаты, а пах был словно только что обработанный палачом, тронь, и через грубо прихваченные швы проступит кровь. Смотреть в это зеркало было больно, отвращение скручивало, и шевелилось в глубине что-то не столько забытое, сколько не осознаваемое никогда.

Ему в первый же день ареста вбили клеймом пепел сожженной палочки, чтобы непрогоревшие щепки остались под кожей, и ни одна больше палочка не подчинялась ему как хозяину. Тогда ему показалось, что его ставили без рук. Любое обращение к магии раскаляло метку калёным железом, заставляло корчиться на полу, извиваться в попытках уйти от колдовского ожога.

А перед старым зеркалом в нем поднималась магия другая. Стекала искрами по позвонкам, колола остро череп за глазами, сворачивалась тёплыми жгутами вокруг зародыша. Он пробовал простые заклинания, и словно насмешка - полная пустота. Вся сила недвижима. Зачем копить? В памяти нет ответов. Но силы становилось больше. Он мог теперь по два часа терпеть распробовавшего его зад Хозяина.

Магия словно туманом заполоняла дом, пронизывала портьеры, пристраивалась новыми тенями в углу. И затягивала в сети глубже и надёжнее. Драко разрезал ладонь и протёр помутневшие глубины, закрасил уродливую шлюху, скалящую на него осколки зубов в северном коридоре. Кровь пропадала, истаивала с серебра, словно слизнули. А магия раскрывалась бессильными крыльями за спиной, душным плащом накрывала. И не происходило ничего.

Поттер стал чаще звать в кабинет, смотрел больными глазами, ругал и звал блядью. Надирался по-чёрному, слюняво мямлил что-то про любовь.

Пока однажды, трезвый ещё, не тронул ртом его губы. Драко замер, не зная, как реагировать, целовали его впервые. А Поттер распробовал вкус, мял его, ловил зубами язык. Смотрел в глаза и искал малейший отклик.

И словно ловушка захлопнулась. Грохот. В глазах полыхнуло, и магия, что лежала вокруг, стиснула обручами, рванула вперёд. Круг за кругом, замок за замком, смыкались на Поттере древние цепи. Не разжать и не расколдовать. Даже не заметить. 

Древняя кровь полыхнула по венам, и Драко вспомнил.

\- Попался, - он провёл пальцами по скуле Поттера, заглядывая в помутневшую зелень глаз. Он больше не Хозяин, всё, схлопнулась его сила. Древняя кровь, настолько древняя, что помнит, каково колдовать голыми руками, как составлять из кусков врага и частиц себя чёрные заклинания. Кровь правильно поняла его усилия, Империо - жалкое подобие той власти, что вызвал последний наследник Чистой Крови. Поттер теперь ему покорен: он добровольно отдал часть себя, пусть и порвал внутренности, кончая, но делал это, желая и вожделея всей душой. Он сам утвердил Существо как наследника, объединил не только тела, но два рода. И завершающий штрих - поцелуй. Как в старой злой сказке.

Заклятие будет длиться, пока Существо внутри. И немного после. А если внутри опять будет болтаться кусок живой плоти, власть восстановится. Малфой знал, никакая сила мира не выдернет жертву из его рук. Не заставит отпустить. И в этом была жестокая правда забытой магии - за всё надо платить. Он обречён быть беременным, обречён оставить гениталии в нынешнем виде. Он никогда...

Малфой захихикал, сглатывая слёзы. В душе с влажным хрустом лопался последний оплот надежды. Его наследие ещё раз повернулось тёмной стороной, сходить с ума будучи в ясном сознании - что может быть страшнее и прекраснее?

Он целует взасос безвольный рот, насилует языком, как не сможет никогда сделать членом. Прикусывает, метит собой узкие губы. Память взрывается забытой картиной: Поттер в разорванной мантии и два тела, они грызлись вначале, кто будет первым, потом настучали по почками и выебли с обеих сторон вдвоём. Драко вроде как даже дрочил пару раз на эту картинку. Побрезговал трахнуть кровавую дырку. Ткнул только палочкой, заживляя, стягивая анус так туго, что пальцем не продавить, проговорил в разбитую рожу: "Пока не впитается, срать не сможешь, зато это вечно останется у тебя внутри". Кто бы знал тогда, чем эта блажь обернётся.

\- Это же ложь? - прошипел он, - Про героя войны, союзника Лорда с самых пеленок? Не было ж ни черта. Он ведь привечает обиженных и желающих отомстить. Что, Гойл был прав, тебе понравилось? Хотелось повторить ещё раз, но боялся спросить? Твоя война всего лишь истерика недотраханной бляди?

Припал губами к уху и зашептал:

\- А Снейп взаправду предал? Или ты настучал на него из-за меня? Не беспокойся, расскажи, я теперь не передам Лорду твои маленькие грязные тайны...

Эта память выжгла что-то у него внутри, снесла последние запреты. Поттера выгибало под ним от бессильной ярости, а он только оценивал силу и учился управлять, как норовистым конём. Хлестал словами, как плетью, с оттягом, улетал всё глубже в безумие. И наслаждался.

***

Пожирателей Смерти оказалось до смешного легко отвадить. Когда Поттера поразила странная болезнь, и даже Тёмный Лорд оказался бессилен, они перестали беспокоить. У героя войны не осталось друзей, чтобы заходить в гости, любовниц и до того не водилось, а слуг в новый дом никто не приглашал, его домовые эльфы прекрасно обслуживали хозяйство. Никого лишнего. Тихая камерная обстановка. Мальчик-Который-не-Умер шатался весь день серой тенью, под вечер приказывая позвать раба.

Драко специально себя загонял, выматывал за день. То с веником таскался, то лез на грязные кухонные работы. На косые взгляды было насрать. Он хотел, чтобы тело болело, когда принимает член в себя, чтоб поясницу простреливало сладкой дрожью, пока его жертва дерёт его, как портовую шлюху, безжалостно и неудержимо приводя к удовольствию. Раз за разом выламывался из кожи, выстреливал бесплодной жидкостью из огрызка члена. Пока не отрубался, с тяжелым хуем внутри задницы и абсолютной пустотой в голове. Чтобы ни один сон, ни единый кусочек памяти не выплыл в тягуче-чёрной ночи. Чтоб провалиться в небытиё и не чувствовать ничего, не просыпаться с воем.

Ему нравилось встречать утро, прижавшись задом к утреннему стояку, чтобы ладони жертвы держали Существо под контролем. Нравились злые искры в глазах врага, то, что утром он еще может помнить. Ненависть - потрясающее чувство, ничем не хуже любви. Вкуснее могло быть только презрение эльфов, видящих, как он ковыляет босой, держит руками пузо, а через порванную сорочку заметно, как сползает белая капля по ноге. Если сорочке совсем не повезло, и он плетется до душевой голым, выставив на показ всё уродство, в их омерзении можно купаться. Той части Малфоя, которой полностью снесло крышу, это всё кажется запредельно смешным...

Пожиратели Смерти думали, что Поттер заигрался с местью, Тёмный Лорд, чувствовавший крестраж как никто другой, справедливо считал, что он в абсолютной безопасности. Домовые эльфы плевали вслед шлюхе и думали, что господин жалеет ребёнка и только потому ещё не вспорол брюхо и не вытащил его из жалкой продажной твари, шатающейся по дому. Что думал Поттер, Драко не знал, ему было всё равно. Он придерживал колыхающийся живот, шлёпал голыми пятками по холодному полу и напевал:

\- Последний из Поттеров, единственный живой Малфой. О да, наши дети будут уникальны. Таких уникальных надо много, очень много. Мы будем жить вечно, мы заполоним ими мир!

Он засмеялся. Лаящий, срывающийся в истеричный скулёж хохот нёсся по коридорам.


End file.
